


Waiting Game

by erza_mikazuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blue Balls, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erza_mikazuki/pseuds/erza_mikazuki
Summary: Atsumu and Shouyou always visit the Miya family at least once a month for a day of family bonding.Butthisvisit is different. Shouyou has decided that he wants to test Atsumu's patience, by being a little teasing shit that does everything in his power to rile Atsumu up, to the point Atsumu thinks he literally just might die of blue balls.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155
Collections: AtsuHina Fever Week 2021





	Waiting Game

Atsumu is sure he is going to die. 

Die of blue balls—because Shouyou is such a little _shit_ when it comes to teasing Atsumu relentlessly. Not the humorous teasing where everyone rags on Atsumu for being a shitty joke teller, but the kind of teasing that had his dick rock hard straining against his jeans under the pillow on his lap, as he sits in the living room of his childhood home. 

He casts a look at Shouyou, who returns his gaze and flashes yet another shit-eating grin his way before he looks back down at his phone. 

Atsumu’s phone buzzes. _Conniving little shit,_ he thought. 

He glances around to check if anyone is behind him, takes out his phone, and changes the brightness all the way to zero; he is not going to take any chances. Actually, he should know better than to open the notification on his phone. 

The notification that he _knows_ will make his current situation that much worse. 

Curiosity killed the cat right? He already knows he is going to die at the rate this is going, and he really wants to know what kind of crazy message Shouyou is sending him now. He sucks in a breath, and braves the frontier, by pressing the notification button that opens his chat log with Shouyou. 

It’s a photo of Shouyou that awaits him. Shouyou, in all his vibrant beauty. Shouyou in all his _naked_ glory, spread across their bed with a dildo halfway in dripping with lube. His face was flushed, eyes half-lidded as his tongue poked out the corner of his mouth with the most debauched expression on his face. 

Atsumu internally screams, wanting to bang his head on the coffee table in front of him repeatedly to rid himself of the arousal. 

He knows better. He really does, but Atsumu is dumb. He knows this too, he’s just too much of a simp for his own boyfriend. 

“Uh, you good there?”

“Hah?” 

“You’ve been sweaty ever since we sat down. It’s the middle of winter.” 

“The heater’s warm! Lay off Samu.”

“Jesus, you’re touchier than usual.”

“Fuck off.” 

“You need to get laid or something, why are you so angry.” 

Atsumu glares at his twin. Yes, he knows he needs to get laid; he’s fighting a raging boner in his pants right now for God’s sake. His phone buzzes again. 

> **Sunshine🌞:** _I wanna deep throat you so bad, want you to fuck my mouth, slap your dick on my tongue._

Atsumu groans and hunches over the pillow in his lap. 

“Yer right ‘Samu, I don’t feel so great.” 

His twin squints, eyeing him warily. “Then go lie down ya scrub.” 

Atsumu whines, making Osamu roll his eyes at him and leaves him. 

Atsumu types out a response.

**Me:** _Why are ya torturin’ me like this? What have I ever done to you?_

> **Sunshine🌞:** _Exist? It’s fun to tease you. I love your flustered face. My boyfriend’s the cutest._

> **Me:** _…_

> **Sunshine🌞:** _And so hot! Every time I see you I want to drop to my knees and worship that cock. ;)_

Atsumu slams his phone down, brings the pillow up to his face, and tries not to scream into it. 

He peers over the edge of the pillow to find Shouyou is smiling at him like an angel with his cherub cheeks; but Atsumu knows full well that lurking behind that is a damn filthy sex demon.

Every month they visit his family in Amagasaki for a full day. They spend time with the Miya’s: his parents, Grandma, Osamu, his good for nothing twin, and his boyfriend Rintarou. It’s nice to spend the day with his family. Whether it be cooking together, eating together, to whatever his parents feel like doing; that being yardwork or going for a hike.

Family bonding time is wholesome! Pure! Heartwarming even! But then, the little shit Shouyou— whom Atsumu loves to death, don’t get him wrong—has decided to destroy any semblance of wholesomeness the moment they get to his childhood home by sending him a sext message. 

> **Sunshine🌞:** _Your ass looks soo good in those pants. Makes me wanna bite it._

Atsumu’s head had whipped up to look at Shouyou who was carrying on a conversation with Rintarou that Atsumu thought he’d been imagining things. 

In the following hour, Shouyou had sent increasingly lewd innuendoes and images. Oh God, the images. Atsumu brought a fist to his mouth and bit into it when he’d seen the first photo, Shouyou shirtless in boxer briefs, doing yoga in their living room. Second was a coy photo of Shouyou in bed, the light of the sun defining the dips and valleys of hardened muscles; the photo gave a sneak peek of what laid below his underwear, the outline of a hardened cock prominently there, with just the tip poking out. Atsumu was half-mast at that point, and that was his descent into the current hell he was in. 

It _really_ is his fault, and yes he’s reminding himself of this fact. He has no one else to blame but himself. All he has to do is put his phone on silent and keep it in his pocket. 

But! But, Shouyou is irresistible! The moment he sees the photos, his brain’s already in overdrive, fantasizing about that scene, what he’d do, what he’d say to him. He could _hear_ what Shouyou was saying in those photos with his warm honey brown eyes. He thinks about touching Shouyou, licking him, biting him, and marking him and then fucking him into oblivion. 

And that’s how he arrived here, four hours after Shouyou’s lewd assault on his phone began, as he sat on the floor of his childhood home, watching a movie with the family. Now the only thing on his mind is finding an opportunity to corner Shouyou so that he can relieve himself. 

He _did_ say he wasn’t feeling well, and technically he can use it as an excuse to lay down. He sneaks his hand into his lap and quickly adjusts himself before standing up and heading to his childhood bedroom. 

“I’ll check on you in a bit!” Shouyou says cheerfully, reaching for his hand and squeezing it reassuringly as he passes by. 

Atsumu shut the door of his room, sighing before laying out in the bottom bunk. 

In a few minutes, there is a knock on the door and Shouyou enters. 

“How are you feeling?” Shouyou smiles. _The nerve!_

“What do you think?? I’ve had a hard on since we got here!” Atsumu hisses.

Shouyou climbs into the small bunk, straddling Atsumu’s hips, and grinds down. 

Atsumu wheezes as Shouyou’s hand slides between them, fingertips grazing his hardness. Before he can ask for more, Shouyou’s lips are on his, nipping at his lips before Atsumu parts his lips, aching to be touched and kissed. His hands slide over Shouyou’s back to his ass, cupping them and massaging them. 

Shouyou giggles into his mouth, hips moving against his; Atsumu moans into Shouyou’s mouth, just as he slips his hands under Shouyou’s shirt, who breaks away with a smile.

“Not here.” 

“What?” 

“You have to wait till we get home.” 

Atsumu’s jaw drops. “You serious???” 

“100% absolutely serious.”

“No. Nope. No. This—” Atsumu paused, “—Wait, did you _plan_ this?!”

Shouyou smiles widely, “I like to tease you. I like seeing you flustered, thinking about all the dirty things you wanna do to me.” 

“Sho-kun,” he whines, “Did...did you take the photos specifically to do this?” 

“Yep!”

“When did you find the time!” 

“Oh, when you had to run to the store, and your morning runs.” 

“I—You’re the devil, y’know that?” 

Shouyou lays out on top of him, folding his hands over Atsumu’s chest and props his chin on them.

“Be a good sport. There’s _plenty_ of things to last the rest of the evening.” 

“My balls might fall off at this rate.” 

Shouyou laughs, “They won’t, I’ll give you some breathing room, but you better be ready for later. I’m going to be relentless.” 

“Why, Sho-kun, why?” 

Shouyou cupped Atsumu’s cheek with a hand, tilting his head as he smiled. “You trust me right?” 

“With my life.”

Shouyou leans down and kisses him sweetly on the lips and then on his cheek, “The sex is going to be super hot. I promise.” He winks as he gets up from the bed, ducking to miss the bedframe. 

“Take a nap, I’ll come back to wake you up. You’re gonna need the rest.” 

He leaves the room laughing, and Atsumu feels like he just sold his soul to the devil. 

When Atsumu wakes up from his nap, he feels less tense, and his hard-on is no more. But, knowing Shouyou, that was just the preamble to the main event. He prayed to the heavens that he’d make it back to their apartment before blowing his load. 

Just as he swings his legs over his bed, the door opens with Shouyou’s head popping into the door. 

“Oh good! You’re awake! It’s just about dinner time! You ready?” 

Atsumu’s brows furrow, “It’s just dinner.” 

Shouyou winks. “Oh yeah. Totally. Just dinner. They want to have cake and tea and a movie. Then we can go home!” 

“Wait, that means we’ll be here late.” 

“Exactly. I hope you’re well rested.” Shouyou’s voice lilted in a singsong tone as he turns back to head back downstairs. 

Atsumu is on the stairs when his phone starts buzzing in his pocket. The game is on now and he is going to soldier through this. Shouyou just challenged him, and there was no way he was going to lose. 

Checking his message log he sees another provocative photo of Shouyou. He closes his eyes and exhales; it is going to be a long _long_ evening. 

Just as the movie reaches the credits, Atsumu receives one last photo. At this point he wants to be put out of his misery. His poor dick is tucked up into the waistband of his underwear and jeans. He inhales deeply, summoning all the strength he has to get through this. 

> **Sunshine🌞:** _You ready? Last photo for the night.. (･ω <)☆ _

Atsumu’s phone buzzes again, with a new photo attached. Shouyou was shirtless, underwear pulled down his thighs, pooling at his knees as he bent over on all fours. Shouyou was looking back at the camera, winking, tongue poking out, his lips glistening with spit. His eyes drifted to the rest of the photo, down the curve of Shouyou’s back when he saw a bright orange gem shining brilliantly from Shouyou’s ass. Then, he looks at the overall photo and it’s context and starts to choke on his air. 

He was already hard, thinking about the sexting that transpired throughout the evening and the numerous photos of Shouyou in sexy outfits. Who _knew_ Shouyou would look so damn good in lingerie? Lewd photos of solo play; with hints and indicators that these were taken moments before Atsumu had gotten home and Shouyou had pounced on him, dragging him to bed for several hours. 

But this last photo, this last photo had his dick standing at attention; he has never been this hard in his life. His head snaps to look to the boy next to him, eyes wide, nose flaring, a primal urge to _take_ Shouyou right here pulses in his veins. 

Shouyou turns to him with a wicked smile. 

Atsumu bites his tongue instead, opting to quickly stand up as soon as the credits of the film are done. 

“It’s getting pretty late, Sho-kun and I need to get home.” He says as he stretches. 

“Yes, we need to get going! Thank you for having us!” 

Atsumu is hustling Shouyou out the door, hands on his back as they bid his family good night. Luckily the family doesn’t find their behavior weird and walks them to the door, waving to them as they step outside. 

As soon as the door is shut, and the click of the lock is set in place, Atsumu crowds Shouyou at the fence just out of sight of any prying eyes. 

“You took that last photo _here_ ?!?! In _my_ room! On _my_ bed?!” 

Shouyou loops his arms around Atsumu’s neck and pulls him down for a quick kiss.

“How turned on are you?” 

“I’m absolutely feral right now. I wanted to wreck you right there and then when I realized you had a fucking plug in your ass the entire fucking _day_.” 

Shouyou’s hand cups his hardness, his fingers sliding up and down the underside of his dick, and Atsumu lets out a loud whine. 

“Yer gonna pay for this Sho-kun.” 

“Yes, please.” Shouyou breathes out as the two latch onto one other with such force it knocks the breath out of the both of them as they make-out messily under the gaze of the moon. 

“Fuck, fuck. I wanna fuck you so fucking bad.” 

“Hurry,” Shouyou says winded, “Let’s get in the car, and get home.” 

They scramble into the car, grabbing each other for another messy make-out session and Atsumu says, “Here? Can we do it here?” 

“No,” Shouyou pants, “Apartment. The sooner, the better.”

“I don’t know how long I can—”

“—I got you Tsumu. Just get us home in one piece, Twenty minute drive. There shouldn’t be any traffic.” 

Shouyou’s voice drops lower, all sultry and silky. He places his hand on Atsumu’s knee before sliding up higher and higher, slipping low to his inner thigh. Atsumu leans back fully against the driver seat, widening his legs.

“Undo your pants, _mi amor_.”

Atsumu has never moved so fast, fumbling with his button and zipper and Shouyou giggles. He groans in relief, his cock finally getting a chance to breathe. 

“If ya blow me, I can’t guarantee I’ll make it.” 

Shouyou’s hand wrapps around Atsumu, stroking him slowly but firmly. “Who said anything about blowing you?” 

Atsumu blushes for the first time, “Wha—I just assumed you’d be going down—”

“—I am. But I’m just keeping my mouth on it.”

There was a tense silence as Atsumu swallows the lump in this throat, “You—while I drive?”

“Mm hmm, better get going.” 

Atsumu starts up the car, putting his hands into the proper steering position of nine and three. He grips the steering wheel hard as he exhales to calm the absolute carnage wracking his brain because of what his boyfriend is implying for the drive home. 

Looking at Shouyou he says, “Let’s go home.” 

Shouyou just nods, and puts on his seat belt. He settles down before he leans over the console and continues stroking Atsumu, who continually bites his lip at each of his movements.

When they get onto a long stretch of road, Shouyou readjusts himself in his seat, leaning as far over as he can into Atsumu’s space, kissing him on the cheek before saying, “Eyes on the road Tsumu.” 

A wet searing heat engulfs Atsumu, melting away the tension he’d been holding in his shoulders. It is such a small relief from the torment he’d endured all day. He moans with no restraint; it was just them two now, he doesn't have to hold back. 

He can feel Shouyou take him all the way down, the way his throat constricts and contracts around his member. The sounds that Shouyou makes as he slurps up the spit that dribbles past his lips. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Atsumu keeps repeating over and over as he hunches down as Shouyou starts humming, the vibrations send shivers up his spine. 

He tries his damned hardest to not think about the beautiful boy buried in his lap, fights against the urge to run his fingers through fluffy orange hair and the urge to thrust into Shouyou’s mouth and make him gag. 

In the blink of an eyes he realizes he’s pulling into the parking garage of their apartment building. 

“Sho-kun,” he says. 

“Mmmm?” 

“Oh—god. We’re about to park.” 

Shouyou slides down a little more and sucks hard, making Atsumu weak as he navigates to their parking spot. Once the car is in park he leans back in his seat, finally looking down at the glorious image of Shouyou who is now bobbing his head up and down. Atsumu’s breathing picks up; tempted to let go and relish in this feeling, but quickly shakes his head, buries his hands in Shouyou’s hair and pulls Shouyou off and kisses him. He can taste the faint saltiness of his pre-cum, and kisses him harder. 

He pulls away, tucking himself away quickly, all the while Shouyou grins like a child in a candy store. Scrambling to open the door in a hurry, Atsumu doesn’t unlock his doors right away, making his boyfriend laugh at him. He glares at him, “Apartment. Now.” 

Shouyou replies, “Yes. Yes, please.”

Atsumu walks hurriedly towards the elevator, locking their car as soon as he hears Shouyou shut his door, and then resounding footsteps hurrying after him. He looks back, hand reaching out for Shouyou and clasps his hand as they wait for the elevator.

“I hope you’re ready Sho-kun.”

“For what?” 

“I won’t be gentle.” 

“I don’t want you to be.” 

As soon as the elevator opens, Atsumu tugs Shouyou into the box, picking him up by his thighs and presses him into the wall and connects their lips. 

“Mmf—floor.” Mumbles Shouyou. 

Atsumu barely glances at the panel and presses random buttons that make Shouyou giggle drunkenly. When they finally make it to their floor, Shouyou hops off of Atsumu and runs towards their door at the end of the hall. Atsumu sprints after him, unable to keep his hands off Shouyou as the latter tries to open the door. 

They topple into their apartment. Atsumu kissing Shouyou ravenously as they both struggle to take off their coats, only breaking apart when they start to remove their shoes and shirts. 

In his haste, Atsumu trips and falls over the genkan after losing his balance over his shoes. 

Shouyou starts laughing.

“Don’t laugh at me! You’ll ruin the mood!” He shouts as he scrambles to stand up. 

“Oh, no worries there. There’s no ruining this mood. Hurry up and fuck me.” 

The duo unbutton their pants and pull down their zippers. Atsumu grabs Shouyou by his waistband, sinks to his knees and yanks Shouyou’s pants and underwear all the way down in one swift motion and then takes Shouyou’s cock into his mouth. Shouyou’s knees buckle as he steps out of his pants, losing his balance and falling against the wall behind him. 

“Ah! Tsumu!” 

Atsumu sucks Shouyou off, bobbing up and down making the smaller boy whimper. His long fingers trail along Shouyou’s balls, along his perineum till he finds the faceted surface of the gem topped buttplug. He pulls it out fast and makes Shouyou gasp loudly.

He pops off of Shouyou, lifting him from his thighs again. Shouyou wraps his legs around his waist.

Panting, Atsumu kisses Shouyou passionately, “You’re ready right, I can’t hold back anymore.” 

“Do it. Fuck me.” 

Their mouths clash again as Atsumu lines his cock up to Shouyou’s stretched hole, moaning into his mouth as Shouyou sinks down onto him. Atsumu presses Shouyou into the wall, his forehead resting on Shouyou’s shoulder. 

“I need—give me a second. Fuck. You feel so fucking good.” 

Shouyou trails kisses on his face and neck, wiggling his hips and Atsumu slams him into the wall jostling the smaller man and thrusts hard into him, they both moan loudly.

“Ya really love testin’ my patience don’t ya.” 

Atsumu starts a fast rhythm, one arm wraps around Shouyou’s back, the other bracing the wall for balance as his boyfriend bounces up and down his cock. Shouyou’s powerful thighs grip his waist effortlessly as he undulates his hips to match Atsumu’s thrusts; his arms and hands trying to find any semblance of a grip around his neck or shoulders. 

The sound of skin slapping on skin fills the small space of their hallway, they bump into the wall without a care, moaning each other’s names, Shouyou claws down his back as he cries out for more. The pace is frenetic as they edge closer to their orgasms.

Atsumu slams Shouyou into the wall hard when he reaches his climax, shooting his load deep inside Shouyou who follows after him, his cum painting their stomachs. 

Feeling weak, Atsumu sinks to his knees with Shouyou sliding down the wall. The two are a panting sweaty mess. They stare at each other as they try to catch their breaths. 

Within minutes they start laughing.

“I can’t fucking believe you.” 

“I told you didn’t I?” Shouyou playfully shoves him.

“Yes, you crazy fuckin’ sex demon. I’m speechless.” 

“It was worth it wasn’t it!” 

“Yes, it was but please Sho-kun, for my sanity. Can you _please_ give me a heads up when you decide to play some kind of waiting game? I don’t think my poor heart can handle this level of teasing.” 

“Oh, I was going to make this a one-time thing, but now that you’ve given it a name….” 

Atsumu’s jaw dropped, “Me and my big mouth.” 

Shouyou wraps a hand around Atsumu’s nape pulling him close and kisses him, “Yeah? Well, if you’re up for it, show me what else that big mouth can do.” 

Atsumu smiles lopsidedly, ”Yeah? Okay. You win, Sho-kun.” And pulls Shouyou in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the HC of Shouyou being a little shit about teasing and flriting, especially when Atsumu has the best reactions. He can't help it! 
> 
> Anyways, gosh. The ending is probably one of the hottest smut scenes I've written thus far. Literally had me sweating when I ran with it. 
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying the content I've been putting out so far and that you continue to enjoy the rest of the stuff I have lined up!
> 
> You can find me on twitter! [@ErzaMikazuki](https://twitter.com/ErzaMikazuki)


End file.
